Kokuyo Land
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Todos estamos rotos.


A veces me desaparezco pero tarde o temprano doy señales de vida, siempre y cuando no se apague el monitor.

.

.

 **Kokuyo Land**

.

Existía la palabra irritante, después estaba Chrome.

M.M pensaba que ella era demasiado bonita, demasiado ingenua, demasiado dulce, demasiado linda, demasiado de todas las cosas buenas acumuladas en una persona y mas que bien resultaba una joda. Se podía decir que le odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo le quería de alguna manera bizarra como si fuesen amigas y a veces enemigas, se sonreían discreto cuando estaban en una situación de riesgo y salían bien paradas de cualquier movida, otras M.M le giraba la cabeza con desdén marchándose con un «vete a la mierda» saliéndole de la boca.

Si Mukuro no estuviera de por medio serian amigas, amigas –amigas, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, de compras o tomando café, pero siempre con la conciencia de que son muy diferentes; porque Chrome es Nagi una hija no querida por ser demasiado noble pero con acceso a la cuenta bancaria Vongola. M.M es una hija aun menos querida, con un pasado turbio y diluido como la tinta y se pierde en la niebla que Mukuro puso para despistar.

.

Chrome vive en un departamento bonito en el centro de la ciudad, cuyas paredes están pintadas de lila y en el cielo raso hay calcomanías de estrellas sin ningún patrón en particular pareciendo que fueron colocadas por accidente las cuales observa mientras Mukuro está encima de ella.

Tiene las piernas abiertas y el rostro enrojecido, esta húmedo y tibio, las manos de Mukuro son frías y su mirada le cala en el alma cuando hace a un lado su cabello y la besa tan dulcemente que cree que es amor.

—Chrome, mi linda Chrome— le dice al oído como si fuera un pajarillo siendo enjaulado. Chrome piensa que los brazos de Mukuro son la jaula más hermosa de la vida.

—Mukuro-san— jadea con un imperceptible tono de excitación y acaricia su nuca con timidez pegándolo a sus labios. Mukuro no siente nada y la besa, la acaricia y la toma una y otra vez tratando de sentir lo que busca y no encuentra; porque Chrome es demasiado bonita, demasiado ingenua, demasiado linda, demasiado dulce, demasiado todo para romperle el corazón.

.

.

M.M vive junto con los chicos en kokuyo land, lanza una guarrada cada vez que Ken abre la puerta del baño y la ve desnuda, chasquea la lengua con enfado cuando Chikusa pasa las yemas de los dedos por sus rodillas y —Me debes 500— le dice cobrando el acto.

Desde que Fran llego todos se reúnen en la mesa, cenan entre gritos, carcajadas o silencios de muerte.

(A ninguno le importa.)

A veces Mukuro finge que nadie está a su alrededor y juguetea con el borde de la falda de M.M para verla sonreír.

M.M está podrida, está rota y desquebrajada como una muñeca consumida por los años, esta echa de polvo y lagrimas que estigmatizan su ser. Tiene una sonrisa frágil como una hoja de papel y una mirada lánguida y llena de melancolía que trata de engañar con algo de maquillaje barato y que se le corre apenas llegan las 10:00 pm y la tristeza empieza a brotar de sus ojos diluyendo el pigmento. Mukuro la acaricia y la pega contra su pecho sin decir una palabra.

—Vamos a jugar— Fran le invita con una sonrisa tizada en el rostro, con sus ojos esmeraldas recorriéndole el cabello rojo. A Fran le gusta el rojo porque le recuerda las manzanas y M.M es molesta pero cándida y sus labios son suaves y sus ojos bonitos y le gustan. Ella lo toma con delicadeza por los hombros y lo besa, o más bien sus labios chocan torpemente mientras él trata de contener la respiración y contar hasta ciento cincuenta.

Fran le dice cosas al oído entre risas y silencios con sabor a soledad, M.M lo escucha atenta y asiente siempre tomándole de la mano con firmeza por debajo de la mesa.

(A veces se les olvida que Fran tiene 10 años

M.M tiene 17)

.

A Ken le gusta Chrome, siente por ella un cariño y una devoción muy parecida al amor, pero no es, ni tampoco lo será. A Ken le gusta cuando Chrome se pone nerviosa y juega con sus manos retorciéndose los dedos, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los ojos, le gusta como su clavícula se enójese de tanto besarla y le vuelve loco su cintura y el inicio de su pecho. Ama el momento, no la ama a ella.

Chikusa observa atento a sus compañeros y suspira ahogado empañando el cristal roto de la ventana preguntándose si están todos locos o es que solo son idiotas. Apela a que son idiotas y de tanto en tanto se le escapa una sonrisa cuando escucha los gemidos de Ken y los leves chillidos de Chrome salir de una habitación vacía. Otras observa al jardín como es que Fran se pone de puntitas para robarle un beso a M.M y las manos de ella se pierden entre una capa verde menta. Le causa gracia que además de interesada resultara medio pedófila, pero entonces Chrome es zoofilica y para el caso ya le da igual.

.

A veces todos se preguntan si eligieron el camino correcto y al poco tiempo algún idiota termina recordando que ningún camino lo es. Chrome está enamorada de dos personas y M.M se pregunta si puede realmente amar a alguna.

—Es una tontería— eso le ha dicho Chikusa porque es una estupidez pensar que estas enamorado de dos personas, porque está convencido de que la entrepierna de Chrome se empapa cuando ve a Mukuro a la distancia pero está seguro que quien aprovecha esos fluidos es Ken… por eso piensa que los ama a los dos porque ambos se complementan provocando el deseo en su cuerpo para después extinguirlo.

Entonces M.M abraza a Fran mientras este le recita frases de amor al oído pero cuando ella no responde él la mira con frialdad y le retuerce las muñecas con desesperación y un fuego empieza a consumirle el estomago porque está enamorado como un idiota y apenas tiene 10 años y no sabe como lidiar con lo que se supone que debe ser y el picor que le recorre el cuerpo queriendo comerse sus labios. M.M piensa que no puede romperle el corazón porque es la única persona que le ha querido y no quiere perderle. Pero M.M no es esa clase de personas pues está acostumbrada a ver marchitar todo sobre sus manos y teme que eso le pase a Fran.

—Te enamoraste de un niño— murmura Mukuro entre una risa venenosa y una mueca de desagrado pues sus labios no fluyen con la risa que se le escapa de la garganta y se pudiese apostar que le duele o le pincho el ego que tenía hasta las nubes de tanta alabanza de Chrome, quizá no puede entender que no es el único hombre bajo aquel techo y que aquellas dos tienen derecho de amar y ser amadas aunque la palabra amor ya quedo muy rebuscada.

.

— ¿Me quieres?— pregunta Chrome con los ojos cristalizados por el llanto y la espalda arqueada mientras Mukuro está en su interior.

—Si— responde con una sonrisa.

Los dos saben que eso no es cierto.

Pero a ninguno le importa y ella se pierde como si estuviera ausente y tal vez un poco loca por querer sentirse propiedad pero siempre y cuando sea propiedad de ese ilusionista acepta lo que sea, cualquier migaja cualquier cariño cualquier caricia aunque no piense en ella mientras le toca… y le basta.

Mukuro se pregunta muchas veces como se sentiría tenerla entre sus brazos recorrer con su lengua su cintura mientras ella gime o le rasguña (no está seguro pero le intriga y quisiera estarlo), maquina en su mente el instante en que sus manos rocen las piernas de M.M subiendo lentamente por sus muslos hasta llegar al paraíso… o al infierno y más le gusta.

.

.

Entonces el sol se come a la luna y deja de ser de noche. Todos vuelven a la rutina donde solo son personas coexistiendo, el amor se apaga como las luces y la pasión se encrudece como el café que Mukuro tiene sobre la mesa.

Chrome cierra los ojos como si el alba anunciase la hora de dormir y se desploma sobre el sofá empolvado, tratando de guiar sus sueños a lo que desearía tener y que nunca tendrá. De tanto en tanto medio despierta y dirige su mirada por toda la habitación vacía apenas alcanzada por los rayos del sol; igual que ella.

Ken a veces la ve dormir, cuando el sueño es profundo le acaricia la mejilla y acomoda su cabello. Rara la vez la cubre con una manta haciendo un intento torpe de que los rayos de luz nunca la alcancen, que se quede en las tinieblas donde parece ser él es el sol. Luego se marcha a sus tareas habituales con una mente en blanco que divaga en el lila y el violeta, el índigo se hace presente y le escupe.

M.M se coloca frente al tocador y se empieza a maquillar, por el reflejo del espejo observa a Fran y de tanto mirarle las líneas del delineador se le han ido chuecas, aprieta los labios y se ríe internamente de sí misma, se levanta y se dirige hacia Fran, con cariño le marca la cara con dos líneas bajo sus ojos y jura por el dios en el cual no cree que Fran crecerá y será el mejor ilusionista de todos y que será feliz sin el toxico veneno rojo de su cabello.

Fran la siete cerca y se hace el dormido, sonríe el sentir como dibuja las líneas bajo sus ojos y piensa en el futuro soñándole despierto, porque no puede esperar a ser mayor para cuidarle, para ser él quien vele sus sueños, para ser él quien decida ser feliz con ese toxico veneno rojo que le devolvió la vida y lo llevo al infierno que asegura está pintado de paraíso y le ama.

Mukuro los observa entre gracioso y renuente, se le escapa una risa mientras lanza su cabello hacia atrás, no puede creer que Chrome esté en las tinieblas y Ken quiera ser su sol. Menos comprende porque Fran desea con tanta desesperación tomarse todo ese veneno de golpe y va notando con tristeza como ese veneno va sumando mortalidad (que no es para él) y de alguna manera también le mata.

Chikusa piensa que todos son unos idiotas y mejor, mejor se va a dormir porque «es kokuyo land»

—Aquí todos están rotos.

.

End.

5


End file.
